I'll Wash My Bloody Hands
by Noirouge
Summary: Jangan menangis, sayangku. Aku akan membersihkan tangan penuh darah ini dan kita akan memulai hidup yang baru. / Slash, SasuNaru slight SaiNaru, gore ? , one-shot. My very first fic. RnR if u don't mind.


Disclaimer :  
Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Insert song, My Bloody Valentine belongs to Good Charlotte.

Warning[!]  
Shounen-ai, Murder, Gore[?], A lil bit of OOC (maybe), Psycho!Sasu, Rated M for violence, typo(s) everywhere.

A/N:  
My very first fic, please be gentle. :)  
Adegan gore-nya saya potong habis-habisan(?), takut dihapus pihak ffn.

* * *

_He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom windo__w__  
__S__tanding over him, he begged me not to do__  
__What I knew__,__ I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.06.  
Seorang pemuda sedang berdiam di sebuah ruangan apartemen yang gelap. Sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Ruangan itu masih diterangi cahaya jingga redup yang menembus melalui tirai dari lampu jalan di luar jendela.

Sebuah objek berkilat akibat refleksi dari cahaya itu. Satu-satunya sosok di ruangan itu menatap objek tersebut–yang ternyata adalah bingkai foto yang terpajang dengan manisnya di atas sebuah meja–dengan nyalang. Ia tampak memberengut, seolah bingkai foto persegi itu sedang mengejeknya.

Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat benda itu lebih lama. Benda itu harus segera dihancurkan.

Ia meraih benda terdekat yang dapat ia ambil lalu melemparkannya tepat pada gambar sepasang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Sebuah seringai puas perlahan-lahan muncul di wajah pucatnya setelah ia mendengar suara kaca pecah dan bingkai yang jatuh dari meja.

Keheningan kembali melanda ruangan itu sementara pikiran sang pemuda tertuju pada seseorang.  
Seseorang berambut pirang secerah mentari yang menghangatkan hatinya.  
Seseorang bermata sebiru lautan yang membuat ia tenggelam kedalamnya.  
Seseorang yang suka memamerkan senyuman manis yang membuatnya bahagia apabila senyuman itu hanya ditujukan kepadanya.  
Seseorang yang kini menjadi obsesi terbesarnya.  
Seseorang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang perasaannya itu. Sikap dinginnya menyulitkan orang lain untuk membaca perasaannya. Mungkin hanya ia dan Tuhan—yang tidak lagi ia percayai keberadaan-Nya—yang tahu akan perasaannya terhadap Naruto.  
Dan ia dengan senang hati akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan si pirang.

Seringainya semakin lebar membayangkan rencana yang akan ia jalankan malam ini, di tempat ini.

Kriing… Kriing…

Suara dering ponsel memecah keheningan yang telah tercipta sekaligus menginterupsi pikirannya. Itu bukan suara ponsel miliknya karena sumber suara itu terdengar jauh.

"Aku baru saja tiba di apartemenku. Ada apa?" Suara seorang pemuda diikuti dengan tawa kecil mulai terdengar. Ia juga mendengar seseorang memasuki apartemen itu.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ditinggal sendirian di apartemen. Sebelumnya aku pernah ditinggal oleh Shin nii-san. Aku senang kekasihku ini sangat mengkhawatirkanku."

Ia mengenal pemilik suara itu. Ia sangat mengenal suara bajingan itu. Bajingan yang telah merebut miliknya.

Matanya mulai memancarkan kebencian yang teramat sangat. Tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu mengepal dan ia sendiri yakin buku-buku jarinya kini memutih, lebih putih daripada warna kulitnya yang pucat.

Ia mendengar langkah-langkah lambat datang ke arah di mana ia bersembunyi. Suara kenop pintu yang diputar membuatnya yakin bahwa si brengsek itu sedang memasuki ruangan ini.

"Aku akan meneleponmu lagi, Naru-chan." Sosok itu mendengus mendengar panggilan—yang menurutnya—_cheesy_ itu. _Panggilan 'Dobe' jauh lebih baik, _pikirnya.

Klik.

Tepat saat lampu dinyalakan, ia menerjang orang itu. Kecepatannya memang tidak perlu diragukan. Ia menguasai berbagai macam teknik bela diri. Bahkan kecepatannya bisa dikatakan setara dengan ninja.

Keduanya terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi korban berada di bawah sang pelaku penyerangan. Punggung sang korban membentur lantai marmer yang dingin. Sang korbanpun meringis saat merasakan perih di punggungnya. Ternyata mereka terjatuh di atas pecahan kaca dari bingkai foto yang beberapa saat lalu dihancurkan oleh pemuda yang menindih si korban. _Kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan, _pikir pemuda itu. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat ia meraih leher orang itu dan berusaha mencekiknya. Orang yang tercekik menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan setelah mengenalinya.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn. Halo, Sai." Seringainya berkembang menjadi seringai yang lebih menakutkan saat ia mengencangkan cekikannya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Sai dengan suara yang tersisa di tenggorokannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke di lehernya. Ia juga tidak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Memangnya apa salahnya? Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Khu khu khu. Kau masih tidak mengerti? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti?"

Tekanan yang semakin menguat di leher Sai membuatnya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hanya jawaban berupa gelengan yang dapat ia berikan.

"Kau. Merebut. Dia. Dariku." Sasuke memberi tekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Sai pasti mengerti siapa yang ia maksud. Ia yakin Sai tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak memahami maksud dari perkataannya.

Mata Sai melebar setelah berhasil mencerna empat kata itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintai pemuda yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke memilih untuk menghabisi nyawanya demi merebut kekasihnya.

Menyadari keadaan Sai yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membalas perkataannya, Sasuke menambahkan, "Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya, terutama kau!" Sasuke melepas salah satu tangannya yang mencekik leher itu, memutar tubuh Sai seratus delapan puluh derajat, mencengkeram rambut hitam itu, lalu mendorong wajah Sai pada pecahan kaca di bawahnya. Ia tidak hanya mendorongnya satu kali, berkali-kali hal yang sama dilakukannya hingga ia yakin wajah yang selalu tersenyum palsu itu tidak lagi berbentuk seperti sediakala.

Sasuke melihat 'hasil karyanya' itu dengan ekspresi puas. Beberapa pecahan kaca yang tajam terkubur di wajah Sai. Darah yang sedari tadi menetes kini tersebar di setiap bagian wajah Sai. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya ketika menyadari adanya pecahan kaca yang menikam kedua mata orang yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"U-ukh."

Awalnya Sasuke mengira pemuda itu telah pingsan—atau mati. Namun rintihan kesakitan itu membuktikan bahwa perkiraannya salah. Ia menyeringai lagi. _Kurasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk acara puncak, _pikirnya.

Sai yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit di seluruh bagian wajahnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan maut yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikitpun. Jangankan berbicara, melihatpun ia tidak bisa. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa. Berdoa agar kekasihnya dijauhkan dari orang psikopat macam Sasuke. Ya, semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan terakhirnya itu.

"Sssttt… Tidak apa-apa. Ini akan segera berakhir, Sai." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Sai sebelum ia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menembus jantungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tidak mengalami mati rasa. Ya, Sai telah berpulang.

_I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry_

Pada pukul delapan pagi keesokan harinya, ponsel Sasuke berdering tepat saat ia menyesap kopi di cangkirnya. Diiringi decakan kesal—karena ia menganggap penelepon itu mengganggu paginya yang damai, ia meletakkan cangkir itu lalu meraih ponsel yang diletakkan di meja yang sama.

Naruto. Nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Sebelum dering itu berhenti, ia segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Hn?"

"Sa-sasuke…" Jantung Sasuke berdebar dua kali lebih cepat hanya dengan mendengar suara itu. Oh, betapa ia menyukai pemilik suara ini. Ia ingin mendengar suara itu lebih khususnya di ranjang dengan tubuh berkeringat tanpa busana, mendesahkan namanya saat ia memasuki tubuh tan itu. Sadar akan situasi saat ini, ia menepis fantasi liarnya dan memutuskan untuk berbicara. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu. Rasa bersalah? Bukan. Ia tidak merasa bersalah telah membunuh Sai. Sedikitpun tidak.

"Tidak biasanya kau meneleponku di pagi hari, Dobe. Ada apa?" Sasuke berusaha menjaga intonasinya tetap datar.

"Sai… Dia—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat sepenasaran mungkin. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sai. Sedikit berakting tidak apa, kan? Apalagi di depan calon kekasihmu.

"—dia meninggal."

_There were police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night  
And the headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find_

Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV-nya. Ia memindahkan saluran ke siaran berita. _Headline news _itu menyiarkan kabar tentang kematian seorang mahasiswa fakultas seni yang dibunuh secara mengenaskan. Senyum psikopat tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Sai is gone,"_ gumamnya pada awalnya, kemudian mengulanginya lebih keras. "_SAI IS FUCKING GONE_!"

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Ia bisa saja bertingkah OOC dalam rangka merayakan kepergian Sai.

Sasuke merasa menang, dan kemenangan ini pantas didapatkannya. Rasa kemenangan yang ia rasakan saat ini jauh lebih besar daripada kemenangan yang dirasakan seseorang yang dianugerahi piala _Oscar_.

Kepuasannya mencapai titik tertinggi ketika ia mendengar kepala kepolisian Konoha—ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku—diwawancarai tentang insiden yang disebabkannya.

"Sejauh ini belum ada bukti yang menunjukkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan keji ini. Korban juga tidak meninggalkan pesan kematian yang memudahkan kami melacak pelaku. Namun ada beberapa detektif yang bersedia menyumbangkan intelegensi dan kemampuan deduksi mereka untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Kami menaruh harapan besar kepada mereka. Semoga saja ada perkembangan yang berarti." Jelas Fugaku panjang lebarsetelah ditanyai mengenai perkembangan penyelidikan kasus yang sedang gempar itu oleh _reporter _TV.

Sasuke yakin pekerjaannya itu sangat sempurna, tidak ada saksi maupun bukti yang mengarah padanya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir, polisi dan detektif manapun tidak akan menemukan setitik bukti.

._._._.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya berdiri di sebuah pemakaman umum Konoha. Di depannya terdapat gundukan tanah merah dengan sebuah batu nisan yang terukir sebuah nama.  
Nama orang yang telah merebut seseorang paling berharga baginya.  
Nama orang yang telah menyebabkan dia menderita selama setahun belakangan.  
Nama orang yang beraninya menyentuh seseorang yang telah ia klaim—secara sepihak.  
Nama orang yang menjadi korbannya, Sai.

Senang rasanya melihat satu-satunya penghalang cintanya kini terbaring kaku beberapa meter di bawah tanah. Ingin sekali ia berteriak senang saat itu juga. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. Setidaknya tidak didepan para pelayat.

Para pelayat mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman, meninggalkan dua orang yang berbeda di sana. Yang satu berambut _raven_, yang satunya lagi berambut pirang. Si _raven_ mendekati si pirang lalu menepuk bahunya. Merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya, si pirang menolehkan kepalanya ke pemilik tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke bisa melihat air mata jatuh dari permata biru itu. Ia muak terhadap kenyataan bahwa air mata itu untuk Sai. Ia segera memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa membenamkan wajah di leher putihnya. Isakan tertahan terdengar dari bibir si pemuda pirang.

"Ssst. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," Sasuke menenangkan Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight._

Sudah delapan bulan berlalu sejak kejadian naas itu. Naruto sudah kembali tersenyum. Ia mulai merelakan kepergian Sai. Awalnya sulit melupakannya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Itu semua berkat orang-orang di sampingnya yang setia membantunya.

"_Teme_, kau terlambat pulang lagi," ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan kesal.

"Aku lembur lagi, _Dobe_," jawab Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto yang memang sudah berantakan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau urus saja pekerjaanmu itu. Pekerjaanmu itu kan jauh lebih penting bagimu," ujar Naruto ketus.

Si _raven_ hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap kekasihnya itu. "Maaf," gumamnya. Ia mendekap tubuh si pirang dengan mesra. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Apa-apaan ini? Fail banget jadinya. -_- Gara-gara ada beberapa scene yang saya hapus, jadinya hanya 1800+ words termasuk A/N. Padahal sebenarnya 2300+ words. Maaf kalo mengecewakan, ini fic pertama saya. Endingnya juga rada gaje. Soalnya bikinnya buru-buru pas bagian akhir. Fic ini langsung saya publish pas selesai ngetik. So, review please. Saya mau tau gimana pendapat kalian terhadap fic perdana saya ini :)


End file.
